The Russian God
by Vampobsessed1697
Summary: Rose is a senior in high school, and so is Dimitri, the new boy that wont leave Rose alone. Rose has told herself that she will not fall for any guy this year, like she did last year with Jesse Zelkos. Will Dimitri get her to fall for his charming looks, or will Rose be strong and not fall for this Russian god? Stay tuned to find out! *Rated M for lemons and bad Language.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

**Chapter 1:**

"Rose, come on! We're going to be late for our first day if you don't hurry up!" Lissa screamed at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, okay! God Lissa, I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly grabbed my purse and aviators, and looked in the mirror. Damn did I look hot! I wouldn't say I had the body of a goddess, but damn i am a sexy mother fucker. I had on my black skinny jeans which did wonders for my curves, Doc Martin combat boots, white v-neck that made my C Cup breasts look amazing , and topped it off with my leather jacket. I had my long dark brown hair, almost black that came down to my butt, in loose waves and just some mascara, and foundation for my makeup.

Today is the first day of Lissa and I's senior year of high school. I'm excited that this year is going to be drama free from boys. Unlike last year, with the drama of Jesse Zelkos, my ex boyfriend and him spreading fake rumors about me and us sleeping together, when we never got father than making out. He wasn't as great as every said he was. I don't even know why I dated him to be honest.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, I see Lissa standing there and handing me a granola bar and coffee, while we both walk out the door. "Thanks Liss, I don't know what I would do without you" I say planting a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, neither do I Rose" She replies back teasing.

We walked outside to get into my black, 2013 GT Mustang, with white racing stripes. I worked hard for this baby. More like it was a present from my mob boss of a father, Ibrahim Mazur, for my 16th birthday. Big bucks run in the family, so I pretty much get whatever I want. Which would explain the fancy car, and expensive California beach house Lissa and I live in together, with my father.

We pretty much get the house to ourselves though most of the time, seeming as my father is always away on business trips, which can last months. I consider Lissa my family, so now she lives with me, since her whole family died in a car accident and i'm all she has left nearby in the United States for family.

My mother is out of the picture due to her disappearing and cheating on my father when i was a little girl and now she's off living who knows where. I haven't spoken to my mother since I was 4 years old and don't plan on ever speaking to her.  
_

I lovingly stroked my mustangs hood and whispered sweet nothings to her. "Rose, please just get in the car" Said Lissa chuckling. "Sorry Liss, gotta give her some love too, you know." I said back. "Rose "she", is just a car". "She is not a car! She is my child!" I replied with fake hurt.

"yeah okay whatever Rose, just drive." Lissa said rolling her eyes laughing. "You would know how much my love for her is, if you just took an interest in cars Liss!" I replied frustrated. "Yeah okay, you know that will never happen! Now can we please get to school before we miss first period?!" Said Lissa annoyed. "yeah alright, fine." I replied rolling my eyes and smiling.

Pulling out of the drive way, and turning on the radio to Peirce the Veil's song "Bulls in the Bronx", i started singing at the top of my lungs, when Lissa laughed and switched the radio to Drake.

"Oh no you didn't! God no Liss. This is shit. Were listening to my punk rock, and not your annoying rap!" I replied annoyed. "Oh come on Rose, my music is better and has meaning to it!" she said back pouting.

"What?! Meaning?! How is, "I fuck bitches and get money" meaning?! Oh dear god. I worry about society today." I reply shaking my head and laughing while switching it back to my music. Lissa just shakes her head while pouting and laughs, while looking out the window.

Lissa is more of a girly girl and into getting her nails done, while listening to pop and rap. When I like to get down and dirty, watch sports with the guys, and working on cars, and of course listening to some heavy metal and punk rock.

We got to the school 10 minutes later and i parked in my usual spot beside our friend Eddie Castle's BMW. "Hey Ed, hows it goin!?" I say while getting out of the car and running over to him, giving him a hug. Chuckling and hugging me back he says "Hey Rose, im good, how are you?"

"Same old sexy bitch I was a last year" I reply leaning back and winking at him. Eddie laughs and goes to give Lissa a hug. I turn around and see Mason Ashford, Adrian Ivashkov, and Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend , but also friends of ours, walking over towards us.

"Well if it isn't the famous Rose Hathaway, and Lissa Dragomir" says Adrian walking up to us and giving us both hugs. "Hey Adrian. I see you're still the same old cocky bastard as you were last year. Love you bud" I say jokingly patting him on the back and giving all three of them hugs. "Rose I am hurt by your harsh words" He says jokingly back, putting a hand to his heart as if I wounded him. "yeah you'll get over it" I say nudging Lissa and we all start walking to class.

We all parted ways, when we walked into the school, and I was walking towards first period, when I bump into a huge wall, well more like person, and fell to the ground.

"Oomph! What the heck?! Watch where you're walking!" I say looking up to see the most beautiful brown eyes, short brown hair, 6'4 height and beautiful godlike structure of a build, I have ever seen. Wait, what?! Beautiful?! Godlike?! Rose, you do not find that attractive! No boys this year! I said to myself in my head.

"Oh I am so sorry. Here, let me help you with your books. I'm Dimitri Belikov by the way. I'm new here." Said Dimitri with a hint of a Russian accent in his voice. Oh my god hot! No Rose! Stop! I scolded myself again. Containing myself i replied with, "yeah whatever, you need to watch where you're walking mister! I could've almost died!" I reply annoyed.

Chuckling, Dimitri helps me up and says "Yeah, I don't think you would've died from falling backward onto the floor. What class do you have first? I'll walk you to it, to pay you back for knocking you over of course"

"No, i'm alright. Besides, wouldn't want to make you late to your first class on the first day of school. Speaking of being late, i better get going to first period, or I am going to be late." I replied starting to walk away.

"wait, i never got your name!" Yelled Dimitri down the hall to me. "Why would you need to know my name? I'm not sure I want to give it to a stranger. You can just make up a name in your head. I'm sure you'll be fine with that. Bye now!" I replied walking faster down the hall until I got into first period.

I walked into Physics and sat down all the way in the back, only to see Dimitri do the same about a minute later. "Oh well would you look at that! We're in the same class" Says Dimitri laughing. Oh god, why can't he leave me alone?

"Rosemarie Hathaway, and Dimitri Belikov, you are late, and on the first day! I'm going to have to give you both detention after school." Says Mr. Alto the teacher. I groaned and heard Dimitri laugh next to me while he says, "Huh, so your name is Rose. Nice to meet you Rose, i look forward to seeing you after school." he smirks at me.

I sigh and put my head on my desk. Oh god, why can anything ever go right for me? I thought to myself.

**AN: Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it's really long and sorry for all the misspellings, if there is any. I tried to make it as good as possible. I'm not really that great at writing and this is only my second fanfic, ever. So please, don't be afraid to write some feedback, so I know what to fix. I'll try and update as soon as I can! Bye for now! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm glad to see that you guys liked my last chapter! Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like this one as well! And btw, thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Means so much! Well, here you go, here is chapter 2! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. **

**Chapter 2:**

I can't believe I already have detention on the first day of my senior year! And what makes it worse, is that I'm stuck with that new boy- who is very attractive must I say- Dimitri Belikov. Wait a minute, I just called him attractive, oh no. This cannot be happening, I will not fall for his looks, I cannot fall for his looks! This year is going to be boy drama free! I will make sure of it. Starting now.

It was the end of the day, and I was walking to Mr. Alto's class for after school detention, when I came to do the door, to see that there was a note posted on it, saying "Detention's in the Gym today". Well, at least I can work out while being punished. Hopefully by Dimitri. Whoa, where did that come from?! Oh god, this is not going to be easy to ignore him. But I have to admit, it would be nice if Dimitri punished me, preferably in my bed.

While I was off in my daydream in front of the classroom door, Dimitri must've come up behind me, because the next thing I know, I am being lifted up off the ground and twirled around. "What on earth?! Dimtri freaking Belikov, put me down the instant! This is so uncalled for!" I say screaming at the top of my lungs, I'm surprised no one else heard me. Laughing and putting me down on the ground, Dimitri says "Oh Rose, I never knew you were so light." Was that a fat joke?! Shocked, I go to punch him in the face, when I hear Alto's voice booming behind us, "Hathaway! I swear, if that fist lands one inch closer to his face, you will get detention for the whole week." he says.

I quickly remove my fist and give Dimitri the biggest glare I could muster before Alto comes up to us. Dimitri just smirks at me, makes a heart on his left breast, while blowing me a kiss and winking at the same time. I roll my eyes and turn around and smile at Mr. Alto. "Sorry Alto, we were just going to the Gym." I say with the fakest sweet voice I could pull off. "Yeah okay Rose, if getting ready to pound your fist into Dimitri's face is going to the Gym, then I suggest you carry on." He says walking, and motioning for us to follow him towards the Gym.

When we get into the Gym, Alto tells us that he has to go to a meeting, and that Dimitri and I are to stay put in the Gym and workout for our punishment. To be honest, this is not a punishment for me. I love working out, so this is more like a reward for being late. I'll make sure not to let Mr. Alto know that. Mr. Alto leaves after he is done telling us our instructions. Which means now it's only Dimitri and I _alone_ in the Gym.

"So Rose, wanna spar?" Asks Dimitri smiling. "Yeah sure Comrade. But only because I know I'll be able to beat your ass. And I'll make sure to make it painfully slow for lifting me up in the hallway. Which again, was _very uncalled for_." I say through gritted teeth. He just laughs and smiles, while turning away to set up the sparing mats. "You know you liked it Roza. By the way, what does Comrade mean?" He asks turning around. Blushing for having him notice me accidently call him that, I say "Oh that. Yeah well you see, that's a little nickname for you. It means a companion who shares one's activities or is a fellow member of an organization. So _Comrade_, you better like it, because you're keeping it." I say smiling. "Oh and since you asked what your nickname means, what does "Roza" mean?" I ask making quotation marks with my fingers in the air. "Well _Roza_, Roza is your name in Russian. My main language." he says proudly. "Wait, you're Russian?" I ask. "That would explain your good looks and beautiful voice"

"Sorry my what?" Dimitri smirks knowingly. Oh shit! I said that out loud? Oh god! This is never going to be let down. "You know Rose, I'm never letting this down. Now I know that you _like_ me." He says winking at me and blowing kisses at me. Blushing furiously I say with attitude, "Yeah whatever, stop flattering yourself Comrade, it doesn't suit you very well." I say while walking over to the sparing mats on the ground that Dimitri set up. "Now get your butt over here, so I can kick it in this sparing match." I say giving him my signature man eater smile.

Dimitri comes over to the mats, and I get in my fighting stance. Dimitri makes the first move, by putting me in a headlock. Thinking quickly, I jam my elbow into his groin, which then makes him fall to the ground. He quickly recovers, and pushes me down to the ground mimicking my moves. I get up and push him into the wall. He spins us around so that it's me against the wall and him pinning me against the wall.

He leans down into my ear and whispers "you're dead". Shivering I push him back a little and look up to see his face and say "No, we weren't finished sparing. And besides, I was going easy on you Comrade.".

"Yeah okay Rose." he says back laughing while looking down at me.

We were staying there in that position, when we look into each other's deep brown eyes and Dimitri leans down to kiss me. Before he can kiss me, Alto comes into the gym, and yells "What on earth are you two doing!? This is not detention! That is inappropriate for school. Separate this instant!" he says.

Clearing his throat and blushing furiously, Dimitri turns around quickly without making eye contact the whole time. " I am very sorry Mr. Alto, it will not happen again." Dimitri says politely. "Yeah it better not. I shouldn't have left you two in the Gym alone. Who knew you two would jump at each other the instant I leave the room. Pick up these mats and when you're done, you're free to go home." He says walking back out of the Gym.

We pick up the mats without talking and we both go home. I get in my mustang, and I see Dimitri pull away on his black and silver, Crotch Rocket **(AN: For those of you who don't know what a crotch rocket is, look it up on Google :P It's another word for a racing motorcycle, or street bike haha) **Damn that's hot. He owns a motorcycle. I start the car and drive home.

When I get home 10 minutes later, I am instantly greeted by Lissa and Christian coming up to me asking me how detention went. "It was..interesting" I say trailing off and blushing. I start walking up the stairs to change clothes, when Lissa says "Oh I know that face Rose, tell me everything! Who is it?!" she scream excitedly while jumping up and down. I stop mid-step, and turn around on the steps, "It's no one Liss. Nothing happened that is important, and I told you already, I'm not talking or interacting with any boys this year besides our friends, so don't get any ideas."

Unconvinced Lissa says "Alright Rose, I'll let it go, but I know you're hiding something. I will get you to say it sooner or later, just so you know." She says smiling and taking Christian's hand while walking back into the living room. Sighing, I walk up the stairs into my room and fall onto my bed. What have I gotten myself into? I think to myself. Whatever happened, or was about to happen to Dimitri and I, is to be forgotten about. I'll ignore him all tomorrow, and more like forever now. I cannot get into anymore boy drama.

I look at the clock and see that it's 7:30 at night. We were at school for that long? I question to myself. I get up and change into my Victoria Secret "PINK", yoga shorts and take my bra off, and replace it with a Massachusetts Maritime Academy, college bedtime shirt.

I walk downstairs and quickly make a Stouffers "Potato cheesy cheddar bake" microwave dinner, and side it with a cookies and cream pop tart, smart food popcorn, and a can of coke. I don't need to watch what I eat, since I am gifted with this fast metabolism. And well, it's food, who doesn't love food? I eat that, and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I'm done brushing my teeth, I go to Lissa and Christian in the living room and say goodnight, and head upstairs to my bedroom to sleep.

Turning off the light and crawling into bed, I pull the covers up, and think about the day. Hopefully things aren't awkward tomorrow between Dimitri and I. Oh who am I kidding? Of course they're going to be awkward. We nearly kissed for crying out loud! While thinking to myself, I drift off to sleep and dream of Dimitri. What a coincidence.

**AN: Well, there is another chapter for you! I hope you guys like it! I tried to make it the best I could, and make it long for you guys. Again, don't be afraid to tell me what you think and leave me some reviews :) Also, if you liked my story, don't forget to favorite and follow. If I get a total of 5 reviews telling me that it's good, then I will TRY and update tomorrow. I might not be able to, because I am busy with SATs in school right now. I'll update as soon as I can. Bye for now 3**


End file.
